Northern Lights
by Victoria storm Munroe
Summary: Kurt is a young teenager, unsure of himself and deeply in love with the most beautiful creature on earth. A girl with snow white hair and mocca-tanned skin... Goes by the name Victoria. A little twist to the old X-men stories :) My character Victoria, is a real special girl... You ll get to know her better through the story. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Part of your dream

He was alone on the roof. Sitting here, under the stars and watching the heavenly sky, was like heaven to him. All this room around and above him. He loved it. He always came to think of her when he sat here. She was angel like and he blushed as he thought of her hair. Snow white and lying around her head as fog around the hills. Beautiful was not the word. That night when they were going to the party all together, she had questioned her looks. Kitty had said that she looked the same way she always did. Victoria had replied that it wasn´t good enough then. Then he had told her that she looked stunning. She´d turned away and he thought he saw her rosy cheeks in the turn. She was beautiful. Even today, two years after. She was still stunning. But she was getting more and more stunning and he couldn´t stand it. Couldn´t resist touching her hair. He knew, she knew it. Right there, on the roof, he saw her for the first time and now he saw her, same way again. Her creamy night gown flowing around her, her hair floating around and above her smooth face. But the most interesting thing about her was the contrast of colours. Her white hair and deep blue eyes, the mocha skin and the smooth curves. Those eyes where looking at him right now.

"Hi there, blue boy"

She smirked, playfully. A thick fog was lying around the mansion. _Not intentionally_, he thought.

"Hi Liebchen. Was ist los? Can´t you sleep?"

He kept calling her Liebchen although she didn´t seem to notice his gesture. She shook her pretty head.

"Had a bad dream… More of a nightmare… I went up here to clear my mind"

She sat down next to him and he felt the heat from her body. She felt hot. Like fever-hot. She sure didn´t look good either.

"You okay, fräulein? You seem pretty feverish to me"

She smiled weakly at his concern for her. He smiled back, kind of shy. This was the first time; he sat this close to her. She breathed a cold breeze out in the thin air. He could see the air and he thought she frowned as well.

"I´m fine... The nightmare just brought me out of it… It´s coming back every night"

She looked up at the stars and Kurt thought he saw a tear on her cheek. She must have felt it too, because she caressed her cheek hastily. He had a hard time resisting touching her cheek. He wanted so badly to sweep away that tear and make her comfortable.

"I had a bad dream as well… One about you… And my parents… And a monster… Kind of scary and zere was no point of anyzing in it… Except for you…"

She looked interested at him.

"What about me?"

She smiled, still kind of weak and her eyes didn´t look as sparkling as always.

"You were so beautiful, like an angel… But zen you turned into an angel, with wings and all… I sat between Logan and Jean and both were crying and zen I woke up, crying out loud… Zat was so scary…"

She smiled and took his hand.

"I´m only 16… I´m not going to die soon… But someday, when I grow old and look like a raisin, I will... And that will be with a smile on my face"

He looked, blushing, at his hand in hers.

"Zen I hope zat I will die before zat… I don´t want to live witout you…"

She laughed.

"How sweet... Are every german boy like that? Cause then I would really like to have a german boyfriend..."

She laughed at his expression.

"You´d like that.."

He smiled, awkwardly.

"Yeah… zat boy would be a lucky bum…"

Her cheeks got rosy. He noticed that her hand grabbed tighter around his.

"You ain´t afraid or disgusted by... By…"

"By you? Not at all! I like you! You´re just the same as me…"

She looked at him with another look than before. It was more lovable and her eyes grew kind of flirty. He loved the glimpse in her eye.

"Fräulein, you are insane!"

She laughed.

"You keep calling me that… What does it mean? Something sweet, I guess"

He nodded.

"Fräulein means miss"

he mumbled.

"What? Never mind… I think I´m gonna go inside again… Sleep tight and thanks for the talk…"

She flew up and floated into a window far up the house. The attic had always belonged to the winged and floating people. Victoria had lived there for about 10 years now. She came as a 6-year-old and her powers were already evolving for the second time. She had always been in great pain, but the pain he´d seen in her eyes tonight, was not the same as usual. Her powers were causing her great pain all the time, but this time she was ill. It was the first time she had looked this bad. As in real bad. He teleported to his room and looked at his Christian cross. He sat down at the table and prayed.

"Mein Gott...Even though I know, zat she doesn´t believe in you... Please, Gott let her heal... Don´t take her from me yet... She means too much… Amen"

He then heard the sound of a wheelchair coming towards his room. _Wat is Professor Xavier doing up here?_, he asked himself before the door was opened.

"Kurt... I couldn´t help hearing your prayers…. Is everything okay?"

He looked concerned at the blue boy. Kurt shook his head.

"Nein... Everyzing is not okay! Die Fräulein ist krank!"

Without realizing it, he turned to german. Xavier looked, questioning at him.

"Kurt… I don´t speak german… But I do understand your thoughts… Why do you think she is ill?"

Kurt looked up at the professor and a tear began to run down his cheek.

"Fräulein Munroe… She felt hot as she sat next to me… She looked ill and her smile was weak… I like her, professor!"

Professor Xavier nodded.

"I know… Try and get some sleep. I think Victoria is doing the same… Maybe you´ll meet her in your dreams. Maybe she´s feeling better tomorrow… If not, we´ll take a look at her….. That a deal, boy?"

Kurt nodded and went to bed immediately. Professor smiled as he went out of the room. _That boy is a great gentleman_, he thought to himself. Before he closed his eyes, Kurt opened his wallet and looked at the passport photo he got of Victoria.

"So you can always remember me, blue boy"


	2. Chapter 2: Different Love

School is boring… Best thing about it is her.

Kurt´s gazing at Victoria, but she doesn´t see anything. She´s busy writing notes. She seems to love school, so Kurt tries to pay attention. It´s hard when she´s in the same classroom though. Suddenly he hears a sound. _Beep, beep! _The sound is loud and Kurt is soon to notice that his watch is turning red on the screen. _Oh no! Not again_, thinks Kurt and is trying all the buttons with no luck.

"Teach? Can I go get my watch key in my locker?"

He looked as innocent as he could and the teacher nodded.

"Sure, Kurt, but hurry up! We´re starting on our presentations in a few"

Kurt nodded hastily and ran out. _Just in time_, he thought and deactivated the holographic disguise. It was only meant to get him into a normal High School, but he had used it to look normal on missions as well. Everybody who watched news, knew the furry blue guy. Many girls dreamt of this handsome young man and many boys dreamt of being him. But he only thought of it as a curse. One good thing was there in this madness. The watch could disguise him as a normal teen. Then nobody would know who he really was. He teleported to the men's bathroom and called the professor.

"Professor? Can you come, pick me up?"

He felt the sham in asking this question. The school was just around the corner, but as he looked now, he would be recognized. Charles knew.

"Of course, Kurt… You´re right, calling me now"

He came a few minutes after and drove Kurt to the mansion. When they came to the mansion, Charles took the watch and gave it to Forge, a young man who merely dropped school two years ago. Forge took it to his room, where he immediately started fixing it. To compensate for the missing school, Charles teached Forge himself. Kurt teleported to his room and sat on his bed for a long time. Charles let him be alone. He knew the boy had a lot of thoughts in his head. Kurt then teleported to Victoria's room. It was like walking in a rainforest. Plants and flowers in every aspect of colours.

"Wow! This is amazing"

He wandered around for hours and then he suddenly found something interesting. An old picture of the professor and his family.

"What is she doing with that?"

"Maybe I should be the one giving the questions…. Such as, why are you in my room?"

Kurt turned around. Victoria was standing in the middle of all the plants, her face expressing a deep curiousness. Her hands were in her pockets as if she was casually chatting with him.

"I can´t explain, so I better vanish…"

He teleported to his own room, leaving the picture on the floor.

"What a dumbass…. A coward! He´s furniture to me now! Argh! How stupid!"

Victoria raged at the floor, totally out of it. Outside, a storm was coming. As Victoria let out her frustration, the thunder began to alter. The rain drummed on her window and as soon as she fell to the ground, crying, she heard her outrageous weather.

"What have I done? Why can´t I be more like you, mother?"

She looked at the picture and caressed it.


End file.
